


Архитектор

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Минирегата 2010
Series: Рассказы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Архитектор

— Не смей приезжать! — орал Мик в трубку. — Не вздумай!  
Дим прислонился к стене дома. «Я водосточный желоб, - сказал он себе и Городу. - Новенький водосточный желоб, жестяной, блестящий. Веришь мне, парень?»  
— Еще неделя! — надрывался Мик в телефонной будке. Какими правдами и неправдами он выпросил ее у Города, Дим не знал. — Начнется лето, и вернешься! Все вернутся!  
Мик оптимист, подумал Дим. Или что-то чует.  
Сам Дим не чуял, что весна кончается. Наоборот, кажется, Город вошел во вкус. Двадцать пять новых улиц — за два месяца. Идет на рекорд.  
Дим прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шепот Города. Гудели провода, дрожали стекла, шуршал ветер. Город мурлыкал какую-то мелодию.  
Диссонансом скрипнула незапертая дверь. Дим подобрался.  
— Мик! — рявкнул он. — Кончай базар!  
Мик вскинул руку, умоляя подождать еще немного. Как будто это Дима надо просить.  
— Мик, живо!  
Даже небоскреб способен сложиться за пару минут, не то, что жалкая будка.  
— Не приезжай! — еще раз крикнул Мик и кубарем выкатился на улицу. Сел на теплый асфальт, глядя, как втягивается в тротуар телефонная будка. Опустил голову на руки.  
— Ведь приедет, — прошептал он. — Соскучился, говорит. Будто я не соскучился!  
— Сдохнет он тут, — равнодушно сказал Дим.  
— Я так и говорю. А он — я же твой брат, ты можешь, значит и я смогу.  
— Ты ему сказал, что в семье не без урода?  
Глаза Мика сузились.  
— Не тронь Тика, Дим. Не тронь.  
— Да я о тебе.  
— А, — расслабился Мик. — Обо мне можно. Другие тут не выживают.  
Дим кивнул. Он помнил Тика — славный парень. И абсолютно нормальный. Время таких — лето, а не весна.  
Дим неохотно отлепился от стены. Водосточный желоб не слишком уютно чувствовал себя без опоры.  
— Пошел я. Работы умотаться. И где ты взял неделю? По мне он месяц еще расти может.  
— Подожди, Дим.  
Мик не очень уверено поднялся на ноги. «Кто он сейчас? — задумался Дим. - Канализационный люк, поребрик, камень мостовой?»  
— Сходи за Город. Встреть Тика.  
— С ума сошел? — ужаснулся Дим. — Чтоб тебя здесь в одиночку раздавило?  
— Тик приедет, — глаза Мика были злые. — И сдохнет. Нельзя весной человеку в Город. Встреть его, уговори уехать.  
— Спятил, — уверено сказал Дим. — Как я должен твоего брата уговорить? Он меня слушать не станет, и будет прав.  
— Он приедет, — повторил Мик.  
Дим вздохнул. Не стоило Городу выращивать телефонную будку.  
— Иди сам, — сказал, наконец.  
— Сдурел? Ты один весь сектор не удержишь!  
— Ты тоже. — Дим покачался на пятках, представляя, как идет дождь, и струйки воды стекают по нему, водосточному желобу. Непередаваемое ощущение. — Но я не уговорю твоего брата. Иди, справлюсь. Если что, попрошу помощи у Кама.   
— Дим...  
— Иди уже. — Город явно начинал волноваться. У канализационных люков не бывает братьев. Братья бывают у людей.  
А людей Город не любил.

Когда люди переставали узнавать знакомые улицы, когда начинали сами по себе хлопать двери, а скамейки переползать с места на место, когда всё это уже нельзя было списать на игру воображения и соседских мальчишек, кто-нибудь докладывал бургомистру: "Весна началась". И бургомистр объявлял общую эвакуацию. Люди уезжали из Города - в лес, в палаточные лагеря.  
Весной в Городе оставались только психи. Так их называли люди.  
Сами они назвали себя — архитекторы.

— Эй, парень. — Дим стоит на широкой улице, запрокинув голову. — Кто тебе сказал, что фонтан посреди трассы — стильно? Тебя жестко надули! Представь - летишь ты по трассе, мчишься, машина... нет, лучше мотоцикл, ветер свистит, аж дух захватывает. — Дим жмурится. Он сейчас уже не водосточная труба, а этот самый мотоцикл, в ушах звенит от ветра и скорости, в крови бурлит адреналин. Город прислушивается. Город внимает. И, поверив Диму, аккуратно втягивает несуразный фонтан обратно. Несколько минут дорога вздрагивает, а потом успокаивается, вытянувшись ровной лентой. Диму нестерпимо хочется пролететь по ней на мотоцикле, или велосипеде, хоть на роликах — но сейчас не время.  
— Пойдем, парень, — говорит он. — Если ты так хочешь фонтан, я знаю славное местечко.  
Дим гордо шагает по свежевыращеной улице. Он — архитектор.

К вечеру Дим чувствовал себя выжатой мочалкой. Фонтан, площадь и две улицы, и проследить, чтобы Город, играясь, не испортил двухдневный труд Мика — небоскреб в северной части сектора. Весь день Дим скармливал Городу свои эмоции, образы, мечты, убеждая ломать или строить. Теперь хотелось рухнуть на землю и уснуть.  
Нельзя.  
Он ударил себя по щеке. Нельзя спать в одиночестве. Второе правило выживания в Городе весной. Первое — не входить в здания без подстраховки. И даже с подстраховкой лучше не входить. Даже в телефонную будку. Когда же вернется Мик?..  
Дим прислонился к теплой стене дома и вновь стал водосточным желобом. Глаза слипались. Нельзя спать, нельзя. Как бы ты не верил, что ты водосточный желоб, во сне ты не сможешь убедить в этом Город. И тогда Город сожрет тебя — человека, невесть как оказавшегося в нем весной.  
— Эй, парень, ты какой-то дурной, — пробормотал Дим. — Зачем дорога, если по ней некому ходить, зачем дом, если в нем не живут? Зачем ты есть, если терпеть не можешь людей? Ты пустышка, парень...  
По небу рассыпались звезды. Дим сидел возле стены, сжавшись в комок. На многие мили вокруг не было людей. Только пара сотен архитекторов, которых за людей не считал ни Город, ни люди.  
В груди что-то сжималось, выдавливая из глаз слезы. Мик ушел к брату. У Мика есть человек, которому он нужен.  
— Зачем мы нужны, если мы никому не нужны? — прошептал Дим. — А, парень? Ты же умный, ты же, твою мать, целый Город!  
Город молчал.  
Дим спал, свернувшись калачиком возле стены.

— Дим! Ты что творишь, зараза!  
Дим открыл глаза и увидел перекошенное лицо Мика.  
\- Ты вернулся? - глупо спросил он. - А Тик?  
— Я Тику мозги промыл, и сразу назад. - Мик растеряно смотрел на него. - Живой... Дим, ты жив!  
Сон слетел окончательно. Он уснул один в Городе, и он еще жив. Так не бывает. Весной Город не щадит людей.  
Дим прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Город молчал.  
И тогда он понял.  
— Мик, звони брату. Пусть возвращается. Пусть все возвращаются.  
Дим улыбнулся.  
— В Городе лето.


End file.
